South Amerfrica
About Survive in the savannas and deserts of "South Amerfrica" as a wild animal. List of Members Carnivores Lin (Bamboogummy) (African Lion) (Female, pregnant, 2 more months) (Albino fur with minty green eyes) (2 years old.) Lemon (Romeo51637) (African Lion) (Male) (Albino fur with minty green eyes) (Cub) (Mother: Lin) (Father: Zyta) (Not born yet) Faraji (Bamboogummy) (Spotted Hyena) (Male) (Light tan fur with dark brown wide eyes, dark brown spots and an oak brown mane.) (2 years old.) Nurisha (Bamboogummy) (African Lion) (Female) (Tan fur with orange eyes) (2 years and 5 months old) (Sister: Salama) (Daughter: Safari) Salama (Bamboogummy) (African Lion) (Female) (Tan fur with green eyes) (2 years and 5 months old) (Younger Sister: Nurisha) (Niece: Safari) Safari (Tokidoki1111) (African Lion) (Female) (Light yellow fur with light tan eyes) (2 months old) (Mother: Nurisha) (Aunt: Salama) (Younger Siblings: Name, Name) Name (Username) (African Lion) (Gender) (Looks) (2 months old) (Mother: Nurisha) (Aunt: Salama) (Older Sister: Safari) Name (Username) (African Lion) (Gender) (Looks) (2 months old) (Mother: Nurisha) (Aunt: Salama) (Older Sister: Safari) (Older Sibling: Name) Tia (Bamboogummy) (Spotted Hyena) (Female) (Light tan fur with blood red eyes, dark brown spots and an orange mane.) (3 years old) Lightningpaw (Midlandia) (Cheetah) (Male) (Cream fur with black spots, dark brown eyes, light enough that you can tell they're brown. Wears a flowering vine wrapped around his front right paw.) (3 years old) (A little shy) Max (Wolfkid0604) (Cheetah) (Male) (Yellow fur with black spots and white chest and belly, dark brown eyes) (1 year and 8 months old) Ashkit (Wolfkid0604) (Spotted Hyena) (Male) (Tan fur with reddish brown spots and light tan mane, dark brown eyes) (6 years old) Chuma (Bamboogummy) (Lipard) (Female) (Tan fur with reddish brown leopard spots and red eyes, wears a red flower on her head and a red flower on the tip of her tail as well as a radio collar and a reddish brown blanket on her back.) (3 years old) Omnivores Lily (Bamboogummy) (Fennec Fox) (Female) (Light tan fur with pale yellow chest and belly, soft hot pink eyes, a pink flower on her ear, and a radio collar.) (9 months old.) Simba (Bamboogummy) (Common Ostrich) (Male) (Black feathers with pink legs, neck and head, reddish brown eyes) (2 years and 7 months old) (Daughter: Ginger, deceased) (The majority of his first clutch, all except for one, were eaten while still inside the egg. His mate died not long before Ginger began to hatch. Sadly, Ginger died later after contracting a fatal disease that swept through the savanna, killing many in it's path. For a short time, an ostrich named Bagel helped him raise Ginger, but she too contracted the disease and died.) Cocoa (XxPhantombubblegumxX) (Common Ostrich) (Female) (Gray-brown feathers with beige legs and beige eyes) (2 years and 6 months old) Dalia (Bamboogummy) (Maned Wolf) (Female) (Reddish brown fur with black legs, mane and muzzle, wears a radio collar and blue flowers on her tail, as well as a blue flower on her head. She has light blue eyes.) (1 year and 4 months old) (Mate: Fanaka) (Pups: Mbita, Kibibi, Zuri, Barasa) Fanaka (Bamboogummy) (Maned Wolf) (Male) (Reddish brown fur with blue-gray eyes, black legs, mane and muzzle) (1 year and 4 months old) (Mate: Dalia) (Pups: Mbita, Kibibi, Zuri, Barasa) (Unclaimed) Mbita (Bamboogummy) (Maned Wolf) (Male) (Reddish brown fur with blue-gray eyes, black legs, mane and muzzle) (2 months old) (Mother: Dalia) (Father: Fanaka) (Siblings: Kibibi, Zuri, Barasa) Kibibi (Bamboogummy) (Maned Wolf) (Female) (Reddish brown fur with pastel blue eyes, black legs, mane and muzzle) (2 months old) (Mother: Dalia) (Father: Fanaka) (Siblings: Mbita, Zuri, Barasa) Zuri (Bamboogummy) (Maned Wolf) (Female) (Brown fur with deep blue eyes, black legs, mane and muzzle) (2 months old) (Mother: Dalia) (Father: Fanaka) (Siblings: Name, Mbita, Kibibi, Barasa) Barasa (Bamboogummy) (Maned Wolf) (Male) (Brown fur with medium blue eyes, black legs, mane and muzzle) (2 months old) (Mother: Dalia) (Father: Fanaka) (Siblings: Mbita, Kibibi, Zuri) Herbivores Jackie (Snowwykoala12) (Zebra) (Female) (Black and white striped coat with pastel blue eyes) (6 years old) (Was somehow separated from her herd and has been quite lonely, looking for them.) Purdya (Littletigerlily12) (Rhino) (Female) (Dark gray skin with dark brown eyes) (20 years old) Hasa (Bamboogummy) (African Water Buffalo) (Female) (Black and white coat with green eyes, wears a pink flower on her tail tip) (4 years old) Panya (Bamboogummy) (African Water Buffalo) (Female) (Black coat with red eyes) (4 years old) Siti (Bamboogummy) (African Water Buffalo) (Female) (Black coat with blue eyes) (4 years old) (Second in command of the Azizi Herd.) Imara (Bamboogummy) (African Water Buffalo) (Female) (Black coat with orange eyes) (4 years old) Hybrids None yet! Groups African Lion Prides None Spotted Hyena Cackles Females and cubs are always higher ranks than adult males, even the strongest males are still lower ranks than the weakest females. Because females have an instinct not to breed with any male who they grew up with in their clan, regardless of whether they are actually related to her or not, males always leave their birth clan in search of another clan to join at the age of 2 years. The Dystopian Cackle Tia (Bamboogummy) (Female) (First Female) Faraji (Bamboogummy) (Male) (First Male) Ashkit (Wolfkid0604) (Male) (Second Male) Wildebeest Herds None yet! African Elephant Herds Each of these herds are made up of extended family, led by the oldest female, called the matriarch. Male calves will stay in the herd until the age of 12-15 years which is when they leave and become solitary. Females will always stay with the herd until death. If an entire herd dies out except for one, the one female may either become solitary for the rest of her life or be adopted by a sympathetic herd, but these adoptions will only occur if the female is completely orphaned without any family left. The one male will become solitary for the rest of his life without ever being adopted unless he is under the age of 12 years, which is when he might be able to get adopted as well. None yet! Zebra Dazzles None yet! Tommy Gazelle Herds None yet! Common Ostrich Flocks None yet! Ethiopian Wolf Packs Acts just like a gray wolf pack. None yet! Fennec Fox Packs Acts just like a gray wolf pack. None yet! African Grey Parrot Flocks None yet! African Water Buffalo Herds Azizi Herd Hasa (Bamboogummy) (Female) (Leader) Siti (Bamboogummy) (Female) (Second in command) Panya (Bamboogummy) (Female) (Fighter) Imara (Bamboogummy) (Female) (Fighter) List of Allowed Animals Carnivores African Lion Cheetah (Diurnal, will hide killed prey in the shade to keep it safe from scavengers. Can purr but not roar.) Leopard Spotted Hyena (Nocturnal) Ethiopian Wolf Jackal Omnivores Fennec Fox Common Ostrich (Members only) (Diurnal) Maned Wolf (Nocturnal) Herbivores Wildebeest (Often travels in mixed herds with Zebras. Migrates during dry season.) Warthog African Elephant (Members only) (Will use their ears to fan themselves when hot. Migrates during dry season.) Zebra (Often travels in mixed herds with Wildebeest. Will groom each other.) Rhino (Has very good hearing and sense of smell, but can't see as well as some other creatures. Calves stay with their mom until they turn 2 years and 6 months to 3 years old.) Tommy Gazelle (Members only) (Doesn't really have a strict sleeping shcedule, can be awake or asleep at any time) Scrub Hare (Nocturnal) Guinea Pig African Grey Parrot African Water Buffalo Hybrids Leopon/Lipard (Male Leopard + African Lioness/Male African Lion + Leopardess) Breeding Info African Lions: Can breed at any time, GP: 3 months, LS: 2-3, ready to breed at 2-3 years old, males die at 9-11 years old, females die at 9-19 years old Cheetahs: Can breed at any time, GP: 3 months, LS: 3-5, lifespan lasts 10-20 years, ready to breed at 1 year and 8 months old, weaned at the age of 3 months, stay with their mom until the age of 1 year and 3 months at earliest and 1 year and 5 months at latest. Leopards: Can breed at any time, GP: 3 months, LS: 2-3, lifespan lasts 20 years, ready to breed at 3 years old Spotted Hyenas: Can breed at any time, GP: 3 months, LS: 2-3, lifespan lasts 41 years, ready to breed at 2 years old. Females have an instinct not to breed with males that they grew up with, regardless of whether they are actually related to her or not. Wildebeests: BS: September, October, January and April, GP: 8 months, LS: 1 Warthogs: BS: October, August, November, January and February, GP: 5 months, LS: 4 African Elephants: Can breed at any time, GP: 22 months, LS: 1, lifespan lasts up to 70 years, calves are weaned at the age of 5-10 years, ready to breed at the age of 8-13 years, though they usually don't have a strong instinct to breed until they turn 17 years old. Zebras: Can breed at any time, GP: 10 months, LS: 1, lifespan lasts 20-40 years, foals are weaned at the age of 7-11 months, mother will keep producing milk for a year and 4 months after she gives birth, even after her foal is weaned. Foals are able to graze at the age of only 1 week, however, which means a foal might be able to survive if they are abandoned at that age if they get very, very lucky. Rhinos: Can breed at any time, GP: 15 months, LS: 1, lifespan lasts 40-50 years, calves are weaned at the age of 2 months Tommy Gazelles: BS: November, December, June and March, GP: 6 months, LS: 1-2 Common Ostriches: BS: March to August, incubation period lasts 1 month, CS: 7-10, ready to breed at 2-4 years old. The father digs the nest, the mother lays the eggs after he finishes digging the nest. The mother and father will take turns incubating the eggs. Common Ostriches don't always plan on staying with their mate, as they are polygamous and will choose a different mate next time they have a clutch if they find a new one they want more than their past one. Leopons/Lipards: Can breed at any time, mostly Spring, GP: 3 months, LS: 2-3 Ethiopian Wolves: Dry Season, GP: 2 months, LS: 2-6, ready to breed at the age of 2 years, adult appearance at the age of 2 years, weaning process begins at 2 months and 2 weeks, ends at 6 months. Lifespan lasts 8-9 years. Fennec Foxes Scrub Hares: March-August, GP: 1 month, LS: 3-6, lifespan is 10 years, ready to breed at 1 year old Maned Wolves: Can breed at any time, GP: 2 months, LS: 3, ready to breed at the age of 1 year Jackals: June-July, GP: 2 months, LS: 5 Guinea Pigs: Can breed at any time, mostly Spring, GP: 2 months, LS: 1-6, lifespan is ???, males are ready to breed at 3 months old, females are ready to breed at 2 months old. African Grey Parrots African Water Buffalo Diets African Lions: Meat Cheetahs: Meat Leopards: Meat Spotted Hyenas: Meat Wildebeests: Plants Warthogs: Plants African Elephants: Plants, tree bark, tree branches and fruit Zebras: Plants Rhinos: Plants Tommy Gazelles: Plants Common Ostriches: Plants, seeds, insects, meat, dirt Leopons/Lipards: Meat Ethiopian Wolves: Meat, sometimes eggs Fennec Foxes Scrub Hares: Plants Maned Wolves: Meat, fruit, and plants Jackals: Meat, bugs Guinea Pigs: Fruit and plants African Grey Parrots African Water Buffalo Current Living Conditions Season: Wet Season Breeding: African Lions, Cheetahs, Leopards, Spotted Hyenas, African Elephants, Zebras, Rhinos, Warthogs, Common Ostriches, Leopons/Lipards, Tommy Gazelles, Scrub Hares, Jackals, Guinea Pigs, Maned Wolves Date: June 23rd, Year 1 Weather: Extremely hot, extremely windy, it's raining Time: Afternoon Migrating: None Regarding Seasons January - Dry Season February - Dry Season March - Dry Season April - Dry Season May - Wet Season June - Wet Season July - Dry Season August - Dry Season September - Wet Season October - Dry Season November - Dry Season December - Wet Season Rules * Male Spotted Hyenas are to be treated badly in their cackles. * Only the animals in the animal groups section can form groups. * Do not revive or instantly heal your animal. * Male leopards, cheetahs, wildebeests, warthogs, African Elephants, zebras, rhinos, and Tommy Gazelle do not help care for young. Registration Form Name: Username: Gender: Species: Appearance: Mother(Ignore if no pregnant mothers are available): Events 9/11/2017 (The roleplay was founded!) 11/5/2017 (Scarlet died of old age.) 11/21/2017 (Lindelani has mated with Zyta and will soon give birth to 3 cubs!) 11/21/2017 (Lindelani has changed her name to Lin.) 12/2/2017 (Crown and Dakota died inside of Lin's womb. They will be stillborn.) 12/2/2017 (Zyta was shot by a poacher.) 12/2/2017 (There is no king in the Pride of Endless Hope! The pride was disbanded.) 3/25/2018 (The Dystopian Cackle was founded!) 3/25/2018 (Lily was tranquilized and examined by aliens, then given a radio collar.) 3/25/2018 (Jay was killed by Rob.) 5/26/2018 (Boldleap was killed by a African Lion.) 8/27/2018 (Mia was shot and killed by an alien.) 1/1/2019 (The plague has arrived. It took Rob.) 5/11/2019 (Frost died after breaking multiple bones and overhunting.) 5/11/2019 (Clawface was killed by an angry hippo.) 9/27/2019 (Chase died of pneumonia.) 9/29/2019 (Savanna died of pneumonia.) 1/1/2020 (The plague has arrived. It took Nala, Kaito, Willow, Ginger, Precious and Bagel.) Category:Wild Animals Category:Species Diversity